Charlie und der Liebesbrief
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Charlie Weasley kommt über Weihnachten nach Hause in den Fuchsbau. Blöd nur, dass er es bis vor wenigen Stunden selbst nicht wusste und alle seine Briefe und Geschenke nach Rumänien geliefert wurden. Wie gut, wenn man Freunde hat, die auch Mal einen ganz speziellen Brief mitbringen. (Drachenbändiger küssen besser- Reihe)


Charlie und der Liebesbrief

Es war der 24. Dezember und Lachen erfüllte den Fuchsbau, während die Familie Weasley, samt Harry und Hermione Weihnachten feierte. Sie saßen alle beisammen im Wohnzimmer und erzählten sich lustige Geschichten, während Molly sich singend in der Küche um das Essen kümmerte. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufhorchen und ließ das Essen kurz allein, bevor sie die Tür öffnete. „Charlie!", sie umarmte ihren zweitältesten Sohn, von dem sie alle dachten, dass er es nicht zum Fest schaffen würde, da einer der Drachen ziemliche Probleme gemacht hatte. „Frohe Weihnachten, Mum!" Molly ließ ihren Sohn ins Haus und sah ihn sich an, was Charlie zum Lachen brachte. „Nein Mum, keine weiteren Verletzungen." Erleichtert atmete die Hexe durch. „Aber deine Haare. Du musst wirklich etwas daran ändern!" „Mum, die Drachen interessiert es nicht wie ich aussehe!" „Aber die Frauen schon. Du hast immer noch keine mitgebracht." „Fang nicht schon wieder damit an!", bat er, während sie ins Wohnzimmer gingen, wo Charlie von seinen Geschwistern sofort in Empfang genommen wurde.

Sie hatten ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit er zuletzt nach Rumänien aufgebrochen war und demzufolge wurde er von allen belagert. Ginny wollte ihren Lieblingsbruder gar nicht mehr loslassen, während Fred und George ihn grinsend nach neuen Drachentattoos fragten. Charlies Tattoos waren einzigartig. Er ließ sie sich in der Muggelwelt stechen und verzauberte sie dann mit einem von ihm entworfenen Spruch, sodass sie sich bewegten. Manchmal bliesen sie sogar Rauchwolken oder spuckten Feuer über seine Haut. „Nein, keine weiteren Tattoos, keine Verletzungen und Merlin noch eins...hört auf mich ständig nach einer Freundin zu fragen!" Fred und George grinsten breit. „Sollen wir dich lieber nach einem Freund fragen?" Ohne dass Fred und George es kommen sahen, hingen sie verkehrt herum von der Decke. „Also ihr zwei Komiker. Ich steh eindeutig auf Frauen. Und warum ich bis jetzt noch keine mitgebracht hab? Es gibt so viele...warum sollte ich mich auf eine Frau festlegen? Das wird sich erst ändern, wenn ich die richtige treffe! Und selbst die werde ich nicht sofort mitbringen. Ihr beiden Chaoten würdet nämlich nur Streiche spielen." Das war seine Standardausrede, welche er immer nutzte, wenn er gefragt wurde.

Während Charlie seiner Familie von seiner Arbeit mit den Drachen erzählte, tauchte vor dem Fuchsbau eine hübsche Frau auf. Sie sah lächelnd zu dem Haus, aus welchem lachende Stimmen drangen und in dem sie Personen vor einem Weihnachtsbaum sehen konnte. Sie klopfte an und keine Minute später wurde die Tür von Molly Weasley geöffnet, welche etwas verwirrt auf die ihr unbekannte Frau sah. „Guten Abend Mrs. Weasley und frohe Weihnachten. Ich würde gern zu Charlie, wenn das möglich ist." Molly Weasley strahlte begeistert. Vielleicht war das sogar eine passende Frau für Charlie. „Aber natürlich, meine Liebe. Kommen sie rein." Die Blondine folgte der Hexe in das Wohnzimmer. „Charlie, hier ist jemand für dich...", flötete sie und gab den Blick auf die Frau frei. Die Kinnladen von Charlies Geschwistern folgten der Schwerkraft. Sollte Charlie etwa tatsächlich solch eine Frau abbekommen haben? Die Blondine trug ein langes, silbernes Off-Shoulderkleid, welches ihre sexy Kurven betonte. Ihre blonden Haare hingen in sanften Wellen über ihre Schulter und ihr Collier und ihre Ohrringe bestanden aus Diamanten und Perlen. „Fiona? Was machst du denn hier?" Charlie war mit einigen Schritten bei der Frau und umarmte sie, während sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und grinste. „Dir auch frohe Weihnachten, Charlie." „Entschuldige bitte. Frohe Weihnachten Fiona. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich freu mich dass du hier bist, aber was machst du hier?" „Ich spiele Eule für dich..." „Eule?" Der Weasley war etwas verwirrt. Fiona hingegen zog aus einer Tasche ihres blutroten Umhangs, welcher über ihrem Arm lag, ein Bündel Briefe.

„Die hier sind für dich angekommen. Mein Vater hat mich zu seinem Weihnachtsball eingeladen. Da der aber erst in zwei Stunden beginnt, habe ich gedacht, ich bring dir die hier noch schnell vorbei." „Danke, aber das musstest du nicht tun.", erklärte Charlie. „Ich weiß. Aber ich denke, dass du den hier gern hättest...", erklärte sie und überreichte ihm schmunzelnd noch einen Brief. Als Charlie den Umschlag ansah, begann er wie ein Idiot zu grinsen. „Und das hier ist auch gekommen...", erklärte sie, bevor sie ein kleines Geschenk hervor holte. „Und wag es dir nicht, es schon heute zu öffnen! Mein Geschenk für dich, dürfte übrigens morgen ankommen.", erklärte sie. Dann mischte sich jedoch George ein. „Charlie, sind alle Frauen im Reservat so schön, wie diese Dame?" Fiona lachte ein unwiderstehliches Lachen. „Die mit denen Charlie ausgegangen ist sind es auf jeden Fall.", erklärte sie und zwinkerte dem Weasleyzwilling zu. „Fred, such dir einen neuen Partner. Ich zieh nach Rumänien!", grinste er breit. „Möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken?", fragte Ron in einem seltsamen Anfall von Höflichkeit. „Oh, nein danke. Ich werde mich dann mal zu dem Ball meines Vaters aufmachen." „Sagtest du nicht, dass der erst in zwei Stunden beginnt?" Charlie war irritiert. „Ja, aber weder mein Vater, noch die neue Frau an seiner Seite sind gut darin einen Ball zu geben. Und auch wenn mein Vater nach so vielen Jahren eigentlich Erfahrung damit haben müsste, bin ich wie jedes Jahr zur Stelle, damit es keine Katastrophe gibt." Jetzt lachte Charlie. „Offenbar kannst du die neue Frau deines Vaters nicht besonders gut leiden." „Da hast du recht. Sie ist zwar so ganz in Ordnung, aber sie hat keine Ahnung, wie man eine Burg verwaltet. Außerdem ist sie jünger als ich!" „Wie viel denn? 200 Jahre oder 300 Jahre?", grinste Charlie. „Charles Weasley! Wie kannst du die Dame nur so beleidigen?!", fauchte Mrs. Weasley. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Mrs. Weasley. Er meint es nicht böse. Und es sind 299 Jahre.", erklärte Fiona grinsend, bevor sie sich mit einigen Worten von allen verabschiedete. „Fleur? Es war schon mal eine Veela zu sehen, welche nicht oberflächlich ist.", sie schmunzelte. „Ach ja und Charlie, du solltest etwas wegen deinem Bruder Bill aufpassen. Seit dem Angriff von Greyback, kann er das Gras wachsen hören." Dann lächelte sie noch einmal in die Runde. „Ich wünsche euch allen noch einen schönen Abend und fröhliche Weihnachten." Und im nächsten Moment war sie auch schon aus dem Haus gegangen und verschwunden.

Kaum war sie weg, begann Charlie über Ron und George zu lachen. „Sie hat euch ja ordentlich bezirzt." George grinste. „Sie ist aber auch schön." „Oui, ab'er su alt für eusch...", grinste Fleur die beiden Weasleys an. „Du kennst sie?!", fragte Ron erstaunt und George fügte hinzu. „Aber sie kann nicht älter als Mitte 20 sein." Hermione lachte. „Merlin, habt ihr ihr denn gar nicht zugehört? Fleur hat recht. Sie ist viel zu alt für euch und Charlie hat es eben auch gesagt." „Aber woher weißt du das schon wieder. Und woher weiß Fleur das? Und woher weiß sie das mit Bill?" George war die Verwirrung deutlich anzusehen. Jetzt war es Bill der sprach. „Magische Wesen erkennen sich untereinander, deshalb wusste sie, dass Fleur zum Teil eine Veela ist. Und meine Fähigkeit konnte sie auch spüren...genau wie ich ihre." Charlie grinste jetzt. „Ron, George...Fiona Dragani ist 326 Jahre alt. Sie liebt Blut und sie ist seit sie 24 ist nicht gealtert. Sie ist ein Vampir!" „Du arbeitest mit Vampiren zusammen?!", kreischte Mrs. Weasley. „Mum, komm runter. Ihr habt alle eine ganz falsche Vorstellung von ihnen. Sie sind Vampire, keine Monster! Ja, Fiona trinkt Blut...aber nur aus Blutkonserven und bevor es die gab hat sie sich nur von Tierblut ernährt. Sie hat ein Spiegelbild, kann in die Sonne gehen ohne zu verbrennen, sie schläft ebenso in einem Bett wie normale Menschen und sie tötet nie jemanden, weder Menschen noch Tiere. Und außerdem sind Vampire keine Lebenden Toten. Sie hat ein schlagendes Herz und einen funktionierenden Blutkreislauf. Fast alles was in Büchern steht ist falsch!", erklärte er und wandte sich dann noch einmal direkt an seine Mutter. „Und ich lebe in Rumänien. Denkst du etwa, dass sie der einzige Vampir ist, den ich kenne?"

Nachdem das geklärt war, verzog sich Charlie in eine ruhige Ecke und öffnete den Brief, den ihm Fiona zuletzt gegeben und bei dem er wie ein Idiot gegrinst hatte. Er schmunzelte als er las, was sie alles geschrieben hatte. Sie war wirklich und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Hexe. Wie immer hatte sie nicht mit ihrem Namen unterschrieben, was sie sich ausgemacht hatten, falls die Eulen abgefangen werden sollten. Bei seiner Familie musste man schließlich vorsichtig sein. Bevor er jetzt allerdings den Briefumschlag weglegen konnte, wurde er ihm schon aus der Hand gerissen. „Was haben wir denn hier?!" „Gib ihn zurück Fred!" Er versuchte ihm den Umschlag zu entreißen, doch der Zwilling war schneller. Fred drehte den Umschlag um, um ihn zu öffnen, als er den Absender sah. Das einzige was auf der Rückseite des Briefes war, war...ein roter Lippenstiftabdruck! Schnell gab er den Brief an George weiter und hielt Charlie davon ab, an den Brief zu kommen, während George den Brief laut vorlas.

 _„Mein geliebter Drache  
Ich vermisse dich und wünschte du wärst hier bei mir. Es fühlt sich falsch an, ohne dich zu sein, besonders jetzt an Weihnachten, dem Fest der Liebe. Ich würde jetzt so gern in deinen Armen liegen, deine Stimme hören, deine Wärme fühlen, wenn du mich umarmst. Ich vermisse deine Küsse, die Art wie du lachst und deinen Körper neben meinem, wenn ich aufwache. Ich vermisse deine warmen braunen Augen, die immer voller Liebe sind, deine Lippen, die mich alles um mich herum vergessen lassen. Ich vermisse sogar die vielen Narben auf deinem Körper, ganz einfach weil sie ein Teil von dir sind.  
Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich wiederzusehen, denn dann..."  
_

George brach ab, während seine Augen weiter über den Text huschten und immer größer wurden. Bei Merlin...das konnte er beim besten Willen nicht mehr laut vorlesen. Sein Bruder würde ihn höchstwahrscheinlich an einen Drachen verfüttern, wenn er weiterlesen würde. Still gab er den Brief an Charlie zurück, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Der Drachenbändiger sah in der Tat so aus, als ob er sauer wäre, aber der Gesichtsausdruck von George entschädigte für all diese Dinge. Schnell steckte er den Brief weg und sah grinsend George an. Dieser ging zu dem Schrank auf dem der Feuerwhisky stand, schenkte sich einen ein und kippte das Glas auf ex. Dann sah er zu Fred, der so aussah, als ob sein Zwilling nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne hatte. „Frag nicht!"  
Bill hingegen grinste. „Tja, das was wir jetzt auf jeden Fall wissen ist, dass Charlie eindeutig eine Freundin hat!"


End file.
